


Detention

by CrimsonSKULL97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSKULL97/pseuds/CrimsonSKULL97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to detention Harry and Draco discover they have much deeper feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Ok… First time sharing my work online..... Please leave reviews or general comments so I can improve my writing ability’s and so I know if anyone is actually reading it (*_*) it would be greatly appreciated :) be aware this is going to be detailed and sexy with little story before they start going at it ;) But I might pace it out over a couple chapters .......... anyway please enjoy!

“Malfoy, Potter! Detention, Now!” yelled, Professor Snape and the room fell quiet. It’s not like Snape to send us both to detention; usually he would find a way to put the blame on me leaving Draco to smirk as I exit the classroom. Today he had enough, so he sent us both. 

As I turned in the direction of the door Hermione grabbed my arm giving me a not so subtle look to ask ‘are you going to be alright alone with him?’ I sighed “I’ll be fine” and moved my gaze towards Ron and gave him a nod as I left the classroom with my back towards Draco. I turned slightly as Draco quickly moved his eyes away from the back of my head, his hair flicking down in front of his eyes. It suited him, the cute bad boy look; not that I noticed.

As we headed down the hallway the thought dawned on me that it was a very long walk to the detention hall and walking there in silence would be awkward. “Your hair isn’t slicked back?” I pointed out numbly.

“I don’t see how that has any effect on you.” He was blushing? Why was he blushing? He turned swiftly and marched on ahead.

I stared at him as he walked on and shock my head, “I was just trying to make conversation.”

“Why?” he turned to look me in the eyes and then I was the one blushing.

“Cause’ the detention hall is a long way from here and walking there in silence would be pretty awkward wouldn’t it?” I tried to move my gaze from his “it looks better like that… your hair I mean.” This time I could see his face turn red as he spun around and attempted to stride off into the distance. He reached the stairs and tripped.

“Draco!” 

I reached for his arm pulling him back and landed on my back, the weight of a 16 year old boy then hitting me in the chest. Draco slowly began to get up, stopping and focusing... What was he looking at? My lips? I licked them out of habit and then I saw it. His pupil’s dilated and his eyes half lidded.

He leaned down slowly pressing his lips to mine. Soft and contempt, but needy. My hand moved up to grab that soft hair and pull him down to deepen the kiss, he moaned and I slipped my tongue past his lips into the taste of strawberry sweets. 

As we pulled apart gasping for breath, our eyes locked.

“I thought you hated me?”

“So did I?” I breathed and pulled him back down rolling us over and pinning his arms down as he groaned into my mouth. Breathless gasp’s escaping him as I licked the line of his jaw down to his neck, biting and sucking on the soft flesh.

“Ah... Harry!” he cried as he grinded up into my erection with his own. Then I reached on hand down in between us cupping Draco in my hand, he moaned in pleasure and arched up into my touch. I looked down in complete arousal at the red mark covering his neck, almost like a sign to anyone else that he belonged to someone and was not to be touched.

Draco rolled us over again, one hand slowly caressing the skin under my shirt, the other working the button on my jeans. His hand slid down under the remaining layers of fabric to grab my erection, my head flung to the side, biting my lip as I let out a deep moan.

I could see a smirk spread across Draco’s face and I whimpered. He slide up my shirt as slowly as he was jerking me off and leaned down cunningly, his smirk turning into a grin as he circled my nipple with his tongue and then bit on it softly causing me to gasp for breath. My heart pounded in time with the steady jerks of his hand. he sucked on my chest leaving hickeys in a long trail down to…

“Agghhnnn!! Fuck.” My hand moved down to tightly grip the silky blond hair, while the other hand reached out for support and clenched in a tight white fist.

My eyes where half lidded starring down at the bobbing blond head, the heat in my whole body grew and my body tensed.

“Dra… Draco! I’m going to…. To cum!” I moaned as my whole body arched and Draco went straight down on me, swallowing all of me. I panted as I took in the full intensity of my orgasm breathing a bit before I finally opened my eyes and looked straight into Draco’s… his eyes were half lidded and his hair was in his eyes. He looked straight into my eyes as he licked his lips clean of any remaining cum… I shivered and he smirked as if victorious… oh no you don’t. I grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a deep hungry kiss full of everything I learnt in the months I was dating Ginny… and he groaned back into my mouth as my tongue investigated unknown territory, the slight taste triumph overwhelming me. 

When we finally pulled away we were both breathless. “We… we better get going. They will think we killed each other…”

“They will be waiting for the boy who scored.” He grinned with a wink and I rolled my eyes in response. 

As we got up we awkwardly exchange glances. Walking at a steady pace towards the detention hall. “This isn’t going to be awkward is it? I mean I know it should be… I guess. But… don’t we hate each other.” Draco stopped and turned to face me with the slightest look of regret in his eye.

“You hate me? Was that some sort of game?” this shocked me, of corse I didn’t hate him it was quite clear I’d been lusting after him for some time now… “I know we have always been complete dicks to each other and my sudden actions may...” he was cut off as I tried to stop him from thinking the worst.

I kissed him. It was slow and delicate, a peck almost and smiled as I leant my forehead against his. “I most defiantly don’t hate you.” 

He looked me in the straight in the eyes and my heart skipped a beat as relief washed over his face. “Well we better get going.” Draco said with a hint of achievement and he turned and began to walk in the direction of the detention hall. And I grinned as I watched him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this I tried to make it equally sexy and fluffy..... I’m not sure I succeeded... PLEASE LEAVE COMENTS!


End file.
